Couples In Heat
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Three Couples. All related to each other in some form or another and all sexually excited! Yay! LoganXScott. RogueXWarren. BobbyXKitty.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story. Its three chapters, three couples, related in certain ways, and the best part is, all of these couples are sexually excited! Hooray! Anyway, reviews are nice and make me happy; flames make me want to kill you with a cracker dipped in hot sauce. Enjoy :D**

**Logan and Scott**

Logan knocked on Scott's bedroom door, which was alright sitting slightly open, just enough for the older mutant to spot the young man sitting in his bed, his head in his hands, his tan body only covered by a pair of blue boxer shorts.

"Aren't you going to welcome me home?" Logan smiled, sarcastic, as he strode into the room. Scott lifted his head, showing his wet face, his eyes stained red, his cheeks damp from tears.

"Didn't think you'd be _that_ upset I'm back," Logan remarked with a sigh. Scott groaned, irritated.

"Certain things have happened, Logan," Scott said, quietly, "Certain things that make seeing you hard for me."

"Certain things? Such as…" the older asked, plainly curious, oddly interested.

"Why would you care?" Scott growled, pain showing through his deep blue eyes, "You'd just forget me, like you forget everyone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan snapped, furious. He was bad at controlling his emotions, particularly anger.

"I just don't see why I should tell you," Scott said, "You'd never feel the same."

Logan eyed him, confused. Then, realization dawned on his face. Summers was in love with him. He'd never really thought about it before. Well, no, he'd thought lots about what he wanted to do to Scott, but he never imagined that his wildest fantasies were shared. He'd always hoped he might have a one night stand with the man. Just one night, experiencing everything he'd pictured in his thoughts.

"You never said anything," Logan whispered.

Scott laughed, "And what would have happened if I had? I'm not a screw Logan. I'm a relationship guy. You never would have done anything. You'd just force me into something, and I'd get hurt."

"I wouldn't force you into anything, if you didn't want it," Logan defended.

"I wouldn't be thinking strait. Of course I'd want it, I couldn't have resisted!" Scott hissed. Logan grabbed his slender body, and forced him up against the wall.

"Do you want it?" he asked, pressing his knee gently up, so it pressed against Scott's manhood. Scott's mouth gaped open, but a tiny gasp was released, rather then any opposing words. Logan pressed a little harder, and Scott sucked in air, clenching his fists.

"Stop, Logan!" he finally protested, trying to get the other man off him.

"Give me one good reason why," Logan demanded.

"I love you!" Scott groaned, "But I can't just be your boy-toy. I want you so bad, but not just this way. In every way."

"Who says you can't have me?" Logan asked.

"Please, Logan. You'd never let it be so. It'd be a secret, something to hide. I have nothing to hide."

"How can you be so sure?" Logan growled.

"You aren't that type of person. Flaunting a relationship, being brave and showing it. You're a coward, too damn selfish to do it. I can't be your secret. I can't be your truth you cannot face. So please, get off me."

Logan locked Scott's hand against the wall, and applied a little more pressure with his knee. He felt a sudden hardening next to his leg, and got exactly what he wanted, a more obvious proof of joy from Scott. The younger moaned.

"Damn it, Logan, cut it out."

"You've yet to tell me a good reason," Logan argued.

"Get your hands the hell off me!" Scott cried, shoving the bigger male backwards. "Fuck you Logan!"

"If you love me, then why are you being so fucking difficult?" Logan yelled.

"Because it will be something different to me, then it is to you. If we do this, I can't just forget about you in the morning. I'd be giving you a part of me, part of my heart, and I'm not willing to give something up if I don't receive anything for it. People are not worthless things you can screw around with and then just ditch. You cannot just leave. Not on me."

"Look, Summers, I can see this is hard for you to believe, but I'm tired of just running around. I'm tired of escaping, and running away, I want something that will keep me from fleeing. Something that matters, and will keep me distracted from how fucking scared I am. That nothing is going to happen, ever, in my life that matters. I've thought about you so much, the whole time I was gone. I couldn't stop. I want you, Scott. I want you, too."

"Why are you settling now?" Scott asked, a little calmer.

"Jean's death snapped my head right. I know it took me almost three years to return, but I've been thinking. Doing a lot of thinking. She mattered to me, I loved her, but I think I could love you too. There's always been something here, Scott. I know you see it. There always has. A tension. A spark. Friction. But none the less, something I've always wanted to explore, but never could. Now I can and nothings denying me of that. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, now are you giving me another reason to stay, or not?"

"C'mere," Scott ordered.

"Yes Sir," Logan replied, mockingly, and pulled the younger into a long passionate kiss. Logan turned and pushed Scott down onto the bed, quickly pressing their lips together again. Logan slid his hand to the elastic of Scott's boxers. Scott smiled in the kiss, but held his hand from continuing.

"He quietly whispered, "Lock the door."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter two. As for my comment about changing it to M, I did, but let me just say, nothing sexual ever actually happens, it's all implied (besides the little bit of special-ness in the first chapter). Anyways, here's couple number two. R and R. I must go to Summer School now, hooray!**

**Marie and Warren**

"Mornin' ace," Rogue said happily, entering into the kitchen. Warren nodded in acknowledgement, his mouth too full to reply. She took her usual seat next to him, digging in to the plate of food he'd set out ahead of time. When he'd finally finished chewing, he spoke.

"Morning Babe," he smiled, joyfully, putting more syrup on his half empty plate of pancakes.

Rogue rolled her eyes and shoved a bite in her mouth, "So, Logan's back, did you here?"

"Of course. Do you know how many teenage girls we have at this place? If you hang out in the halls, everything gets into the conversation eventually. I also heard that Logan was having quite a work out last night…in Scott's bedroom."

"Those pervy teenage whores!" Rogue whined, "They sat, listened, enjoyed, and didn't invite moi?"

"You really wanted to hear to grown men humping each other?" Warren asked, mockingly.

"Uh, duh, I'm female, in case you haven't noticed," Rogue sighed.

"Yes, I think I took note of that at some point," he played.

"It's just a girl thing, so I surprised you _don't_ get it," Rogue shot at him, grinning, proud of herself.

"Very funny," he pretended to laugh.

"Another girl thing," Rogue said, "We're just amazing that way."

"I've took note of that too. And I took note about a lot of other things, just not things I'm saying in public," Warren followed Rogue as she stood up and headed for the door. About halfway down the hallway, she stopped, turned, and looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you stalking me Worthington?" she inquired.

"Always, darling," he smiled.

"I love when you call me that," she moved her eyebrows to add the humor effect.

"I love calling you that," he kissed her innocently on the lips, "I love calling you other stuff, but again, not in public." Rogue kissed him a little more passionately a second time, holding his head in place with her hands.

"We should get to class!" Warren announced.

"Well aren't you my little braniac?" Rogue joked.

"That and more," he kissed her again as he startled leading her down the hallway.

"We should do something tonight," Rogue said, as he held the door for her.

"Like?" he asked, following her to their usually seats.

"Movie or dinner, or both."

"And then," he smiled, "A cozy evening in."

"I thought you didn't agree with two people 'humping' each other where others can hear," Rogue shot at him.

"We're much quieter," he pointed out, "And I don't really take notice to others when it's us."

"Fine, Worthington. I got my date and you got your _quiet_ night in. Happy?"

"Most definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the end. Read/Enojy/Review!**

**Kitty and Bobby**

"Hello Pryde," Bobby said, walking into the female's room.

"Drake," she replied. She was obviously very deep in her studies, her fingers absently tapping on her desk. Bobby leaned in and kissed her innocently on the cheek.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Loads," she replied sarcastically.

'Know what'd be more fun?" he asked, plopping down on her bed.

"Not tonight Iceman, I've got a huge test tomorrow!" Kitty sighed.

"C'mon, you know you want to."

"I don't give in to peer pressure, or horny boys."

"Baby, C'mon. Rogue and Warren do it all the time. It's bad if your ex gets more action then you do…"

"It's also bad if you fail a class…"

"Kit, you know that you love me, and you know I'm a guy and all guys want…what I do…so I'd be awesome if you'd give it to me."

"I gave it to you last night, the night before and three days before then. What would be nice if we do something else, instead of just that."

"Fine, baby, I'll take you to the movies, alright?" he said, walking to the door, "Tomorrow night."

"Fine Bobby," Kitty sighed. Just as he left and sighed. "Drake, come back." He was in the door in seconds.

"Yes?" he asked hopefully.

"You got me hot now," Kitty groaned, "Close the door."

"YES!" he shouted.

"You better be quiet this time," she growled, taking her shirt off.

"Like a mouse," he promised, heading for the bed.


End file.
